gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:W
---- W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher is an international art dealer and gallery specializing in 20th century art, with locations in Vienna and New York. History Locations in Vienna W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher was founded in 1993 by Eberhard Kohlbacher and Alois M. Wienerroither. With the regularly taking place "Kunstheurigen" the gallery in Währinger Straße 133, in the 9th district of Vienna, developed early on into a meeting place for Austrian artists and collectors and invited to a discussion about art. In 1997 the company moved to the historical Palais Hardegg, Strauchgasse 2, in the 1st district of Vienna. Since then, the high vaults of the Palais have provided a suitable setting for the presentation of selected works of classical modernism and art after 1945. 2007 saw the expansion of the gallery premises at the same location as part of the company's 10th anniversary celebrations. Since 2016, the gallery has also occupied a further 520 m² of exhibition space in the Beletage of the Palais Schönborn-Batthyány, built between 1699 and 1706. The building, with its three state rooms and several smaller representative rooms, is now an exhibition space for the presentation of post-war and contemporary art. Location in New York In 2013, W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher associated itself with the Shepherd Gallery, which had been in existence since 1966, under the name Shepherd W&K Galleries. In the exhibition rooms on the Upper East Side, two blocks away from the Metropolitan Museum, solo and group exhibitions are shown. The focus is on Austrian and German artists of classical modernism. So far, for example, presentations by Alfred Kubin, Oskar Kokoschka and Gustav Klimt have been shown. Scope of W&K Activity on the Art market The gallery regularly exhibits works by national and international artists, making it active in both the primary and secondary art markets. From the very beginning, the gallery and art dealership have focused on modern and post-war art , with works by Austrian artists such as Egon Schiele, Gustav Klimt, Oskar Kokoschka, Alfred Kubin, Albin Egger-Lienz, Alfons Walde, Carl Moll, Josef Floch, Koloman Moser, Max Weiler, Max Oppenheimer and other artists from the Vienna Secession around 1900 and the Hagenbund. W&K gallery|website=www.w-k.art|language=en|access-date=2018-08-31}} The gallery also represents German Expressionists from artist associations such as Die Brücke and Der Blauer Reiter, including Emil Nolde, Ernst Ludwig Kirchner, Erich Heckel, Karl Schmidt-Rottluff and Otto Müller, as well as Bauhaus artists such as Lyonel Feininger and Paul Klee. Furthermore the gallery has also dedicated its work to selected contemporary artists, such as Heinz Mack, Eduard Angeli, Kurt Kocherscheidt or Günther Uecker and international representatives of modernism such as Pablo Picasso, Georges Braque and Joan Miró. Art Fairs W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher is regularly represented at international art fairs such as the Frieze Masters in London , TEFAF Maastricht , TEFAF New York Spring Apollo Magazine|date=2018-04-30|work=Apollo Magazine|access-date=2018-08-31|language=en-US}}, Highlights - International Art Fair Munich , the Art&Antique Salzburg and the Biennale internazionale di Antiquariato di Firenze in Florence and presents selected works from their repertoire. Since its foundation, the company has participated in over 100 art fairs. Together with the galleries Beck & Eggeling, Faber, Konzett, Ruberl and Salis, the Art Salon Salzburg was founded in 2015. This art salon does without bunks and shows during the Salzburg Summer Festival in the Sala Terrena of the Salzburg University a curated exhibition of art of the 20th and 21st centuries. In the adjoining garden 'Dietrichsruh' a sculpture garden is also presented. Loans to museums Furthermore the gallery regularly provides loans for national and international museums, including Albertina in Vienna, Österreichische Galerie Belvedere, Fundación Juan March in Madrid, Fondation Beyeler, Szépművészeti Múzeum in Budapest, National Gallery in London, Tate Gallery of Modern Art, Fondation Louis Vuitton or the Getty Museum in Los Angeles. Exhibitions (selection) * Walter Vopava, May 25 - September 14, 2018, W&K Palais, Vienna. * Gustav Klimt, Drawings, April 27 - August 24, 2018, Shepherd W&K Galleries, New York. * AROTIN & SERGHEI, Metamorphosis, February 23 - May 16, 2018, W&K Palais, Vienna. * Kurt Kocherscheidt, November 22, 2017 - January 26, 2018, W&K Palais, Vienna. * Eduard Angeli, November 15, 2017 - February 28, 2018, W&K Gallery, Vienna. * Lyonel Feininger, October 26 - December 22, 2017, Shepherd W&K Galleries, New York. * Josef Floch, September 15 - November 06, 2017, W&K Palais, Vienna. * Max Weiler, May 19 - August 31, 2017, W&K Palais, Vienna. * Oskar Kokoschka, May 2 - July 28, 2017, Shepherd W&K Galleries, New York. * Heinz Mack, From time to time, September 20 - November 15, 2016, W&K Palais, Vienna. * Günther Uecker, May 24 - July 15, 2016, W&K Palais, Vienna. * Alfred Wickenburg, April 23 - May 24, 2013, Shepherd W&K Galleries, New York. Publications W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher also publishes catalogues of works and exhibitions, including * Arotin & Serghei, W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher (ed.): AROTIN & SERGHEI, Metamorphosis. W&K Edition, Vienna 2018, ISBN 978-3-200-05798-2. * Marian Bisanz-Prakken: Gustav Klimt. Drawings. W&K Edition, Vienna 2018, ISBN 978-3-200-05558-2. * Dieter Buchhard: Jean-Michel Basquiat. W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher, Vienna 2016. * Ulrike Schmitt: Günther Uecker Palais Schönborn-Batthyány 2016, W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher, Vienna 2016. * Andreas Hueneke: Erich Heckel. W&K Edition, Vienna 2016. * Marian Bisanz-Prakken: Gustav Klimt. Adele Bloch-Bauer I - Three Drawings. W&K Fine Art, Vienna 2015. * Marian Bisanz-Prakken: Gustav Klimt. 14 Drawings. W&K Edition, Vienna 2015. * Elizabeth Clegg: Egon Schiele. Works on Paper 1908-1918th W&K Edition, Vienna 2015. * Peter Assmann: Alfred Kubin. W&K Fine Art, Vienna 2014. * Marcia E. Vetrocq: Judit Reigl. Entrée-Sortie. W&K Fine Art, Vienna 2013. * Ulrike Maria Emberger, Edwin Lachnit: Egon Schiele. Mother and Child I. W&K Fine Art, Vienna 2013. * Klaus Albrecht Schröder, Philip Rylands: Angeli (catalogue for the exhibition in Vienna 2012), W&K Edition, Vienna 2012, ISBN 978-3-200-02798-5. * Gerhard Pichler: Koloman Moser. The paintings. Catalogue of works, W&K Edition, Vienna 2012, ISBN 978-3-200-02673-5. * Marian Bisanz-Prakken: George Minne. George Minne and Viennese Modernism around 1900, Wienerroither & Kohlbacher Modern Art, Vienna 2011. Web links Website of W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher on masterart.com W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher on artnet.com W&K - Wienerroither & Kohlbacher on artsy.net References